Digital Rights Management aids in protecting and securely delivering content for use on a computer, portable device, or network device. Content owners lock their content with a key such that when a user acquires the locked content it can not be used without the user acquiring the key. To obtain the key, the user obtains a license from the licensing authority and stores the license on their device. Once the key is obtained, the content may be accessed on the users device according to the rule or rights that are specified in the license. Licenses include additional restrictions on rights including items such as: start times and dates, duration, and number of times a right can be exercised. For instance, the rights in a license may allow the consumer to access the content on a specific computer and copy the content to a portable device.